Bagian Kosong
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Jujur memang hal yang terdengar mustahil bagi Akihiko sejak perasaannya terhadap Hina tidak lagi sama seperti seharusnya./ AkkiHina, OS.


**Disclaimer: Satsuki Yoshino**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Bagian Kosong:.**

Pada awalnya, Hina tidak begitu suka membaca komik.

Dari kecil, ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Naru, melakukan banyak hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan di luar ruangan. Saat Naru menghilang entah ke mana dan tidak kunjung datang menjemput, di saat itulah ia lebih memilih untuk belajar dan menyelesaikan tugas sekolah. Saat awan sedang menyirami ladang-ladang penduduk desa yang mulai kering pun, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat ibunya di dapur, sesekali membantunya, sesekali kembali belajar.

Tidak ada komik sejauh lima belas tahun hidupnya. Sama sekali tidak terbersit untuk membacanya, selain buku-buku pelajaran.

Hingga di hari yang sangat biru, ia baru mengetahui kakak dari orang yang disukainya sejak dulu menimbun banyak komik di kamarnya.

Sejak tiga tahun lalu, saat ia masih duduk di tingkat awal sekolah menengah pertama, ia telah menyimpan perasaannya terhadap Arai Akihiko yang saat itu berada di tingkatan akhir.

Akihiko hanya pemuda biasa yang lebih mengerti _game_ daripada pelajaran. Seharian penuh menatap layar monitor hingga matanya perih bukan masalah baginya sebarang menyisihkan sejam saja untuk menuntaskan tugas sekolah dengan serius.

Banyak yang mengira Akihiko termasuk siswa cemerlang karena kacamata tebal yang selalu menggantung berat di tulang hidungnya. Wajah teduh dan mudah tersenyum (dan juga mudah menjadi serius pula) begitu mendukung premis awal sehingga banyak yang tidak menyangka pemuda itu pernah tinggal kelas sekali.

Namun Hina tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, bahkan ketika teman-temannya mulai menganggapnya aneh.

Hina tidak mengerti _game_. Selain dari _game_, hanya dengan meminjam komiklah yang ia ketahui untuk mendekati Akihiko. Dan kata "mendekati" tidak semudah yang ia perkirakan, masih ada rasa takut, canggung, malu, dan pesimis yang membuat langkahnya semakin layuh.

Tiga tahun lalu dan tiga tahun sekarang, Hina masih belum berhasil mengatasi keempat masalahnya.

Ia masih menjadi Si Pasif Hina.

"Hina, kau melamun lagi?"

Bukan sekali seniornya itu menemukannya dalam keadaan termangu menatap kedua ain yang ada di sebalik kacamatanya. Pupil gelap Akihiko lagi-lagi mengurung dirinya untuk melihat dunia dan gadis itu baru terbangun setelah kalimat khawatir itu datang.

Ketika matanya mengerjap sekali dan mulai menampilkan wujud Akihiko secara keseluruhan, wajahnya pun memanas. Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir mengapa impulsnya dapat sekaku itu.

"_Ah_, komiknya bagus," katanya dengan segera menurunkan pandangan pada pedal sepeda lawan bicaranya, "seperti biasa."

"Apa kau cuma tahu kata 'bagus'?"

Dan selama tiga tahun lamanya, baru kali ini Akihiko memprotes jawabannya.

Hina menaikkan sedikit pandangannya hingga terhenti pada seragam putih Akihiko sebelum yakin ia tidak bisa lagi menatap kedua pupil pemuda itu seperti sebelumnya.

"…Bagus." Tanpa sadar, Hina mengeluarkan kesalahan, seolah seperti telah menjadi kewajiban baginya mengulangi kata itu ketika disodorkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Ia ingin terbiasa bersama Akihiko, namun tampaknya hanya ucapannya saja yang terbiasa untuk kembali terulang.

Terlihat satu alis Akihiko mengerut dalam, namun tidak ada keluhan yang muncul seperti yang diduga Hina. Pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum menyadari komik yang baru dikembalikan Hina masih berada di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan," gumamnya setelah memasukkan komik ke dalam tas ranselnya.

Ketika Hina mengangkat wajahnya, melihat dunia dalam perspektif luas, Akihiko telah menghilang. Ada rasa nyeri yang perlahan merambati hatinya, menganggap pemuda itu memang memandangnya sebagai teman biasa.

Di setiap itu terjadi, luka baru selalu tercipta, namun Hina tetap tidak kuasa akan kepasifannya.

**.:123:.**

Setiap sebulan dua kali, di hari yang sama, Akihiko akan dengan terburu-buru mengayuh sepeda bekas kakaknya itu. Tidak jarang peluh telah membasahi seragamnya saat ia mencapai tujuannya. Dengan napas terengah-engah yang belum reda, dengan satu tarikan napas yang sama, ia berlari memasuki gedung sederhana di depannya. Selalu saja begitu, seperti jarum jam yang tidak pernah menunjuk angka tiga belas.

Dari relung hati, bukannya ia tidak ingin berlama-lama mengobrol dengan Hina, namun waktu tidak memberinya kesempatan. Hina selalu mengembalikan komiknya ketika ia harus memastikan dirinya tiba di gedung itu sebelum jarum jam menunjuk angka empat.

Sejak setengah tahun lalu, tidak ada lagi komik yang dapat ia pinjami kepada gadis itu. Untuk sekadar jujur saja sulit, hingga ia lebih merelakan kakinya kebas untuk mencapai perpustakaan desa terdekat.

Jujur memang hal yang terdengar mustahil bagi Akihiko sejak perasaannya terhadap Hina tidak lagi sama seperti seharusnya.

"Kau beruntung, semenit lagi tutup." Itulah sapaan yang datang pertama kali dari seorang pemuda sepantarannya yang duduk di sebalik meja.

Dengan napas yang masih berat, Akihiko mengembalikan tiga komik yang dipinjamnya seminggu lalu. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua yang mengisi gedung seadanya itu. Tidak heran.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus melakukannya?" tanya penjaga perpustakaan yang pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya dulu (sebelum ia tinggal kelas), juga merangkap sebagai rekannya di dunia imajiner _game_. Jemarinya dengan malas memeriksa setiap lembar komik.

Akihiko menjatuhkan diri pada pinggir rak terdekat lalu menyandarkan punggung pada permukaannya. Di sanalah ia biasa menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya singkat, bahkan ia pun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri yang elusif.

Terdengar desahan berat dari seberang sana, bersamaan dengan derit nyaring kaki kursi. Temannya berjalan menuju rak paling pojok tempat komik berada lalu menyusunnya sesuai kode.

"Kau merepotkan," sindirnya, namun tidak mendapat respons berarti dari Akihiko yang memang membenarkan kalimat itu.

Ia kembali bergerak. Ketika akan melangkahi kaki Akihiko, pemuda itu melempar dua komik lain ke perutnya yang lantas mendapat lenguhan dari pemuda beraroma keringat itu.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah menyesal membuatku pulang setengah jam lebih lama," gumamnya lagi.

Akihiko membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum mengangkat tangannya demi melihat komik apa yang dipinjami kali ini.

"Hanya dua?" tanyanya dengan alis mengerut yang terlihat jelas dari sebalik kacamata ovalnya.

"Kalau kau mau yang lebih banyak, pergilah ke perpustakaan kota! Bersyukurlah karena kau diberi kesempatan terakhir dengan dua komik itu."

Akihiko terdiam. Matanya kembali terangkat pada kerangka atap suram yang tidak ditutupi langit-langit.

_Kesempatan terakhir, ya…?_

Jika lawan bicaranya tahu, kesempatan terakhir itu telah ada sejak Akihiko pertama kali menghirup aroma kertas tua yang terselip di setiap rak-rak perpustakaan. Ia selalu menguatkan dirinya agar komik yang dipinjamkan pada Hina kali itu akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menyatakan perasaan, namun tidak pernah.

Hingga waktu terus berputar, hingga ia terus kembali ke perpustakaan yang sama, hingga temannya itu memberi embaran "terakhir", kesempatan terakhir Akihiko telah datang berkali-kali dan dirinya selalu gagal berkali-kali juga.

"Kau hanya perlu jujur," temannya kembali bersuara.

"Aku tidak bisa jujur padanya. Sulit."

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus jujur padanya. Saat kau pertama kali bilang kau menyukainya, kau tidak sedang jujur padaku, melainkan pada dirimu sendiri. Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku adalah bagian darimu.

"Mungkin karena kau belum sempurna memanggapnya bagian dari dirimu, kau tidak bisa jujur. _Ah_, atau mungkin, jawaban sesungguhnya adalah karena kau _memang _tidak begitu menyukainya."

Akihiko ingin memprotes kalimat temannya sebelum tersadar pikirannya bergerak lebih cepat menelan bulat-bulat kalimat penutup itu. "…Apa memang begitu?"

Lawan bicaranya menggidikkan bahu. "Mungkin saja. Tapi kalimatku barusan hanya secara general saja. Jika telah jatuh pada perasaan, maka perasaan itu akan membawamu pada probabilitas yang lebih luas dan penuh kontradiksi. Siapa yang tahu? Kau hanya perlu memastikannya."

Akihiko menjatuhkan kedua ain gelapnya pada komik yang ia genggam. Berharap ia juga menemukan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

**.:123:.**

"Tidak ada?"

Hina tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya jika tidak ada lagi komik yang dapat ia pinjam. Pandangannya kembali jatuh pada pedal sepeda yang sama, membayangkan banyak hal yang sedikit pun tidak pernah ada kemajuan.

Dengan suara bercampur tawa dipaksakan, pemuda itu membalas, "Seharusnya aku mengatakannya kemarin. Maaf."

Akihiko pun tidak menyangka ia tidak jadi meminjam kedua komik terakhir dari perpustakaan. Melihat Hina yang menampilkan raut kecewa, dan merasakan hal yang sama pada hatinya, ia menyesal tidak memperhitungkannya. Semua keinginan awalnya seakan-akan lolos entah ke mana, meninggalkan dirinya dalam kebimbangan yang tidak seharusnya ada.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku berterima kasih karena kau selalu meminjamiku."

Jeda cukup lama.

Hina memberanikan diri untuk menatap Akihiko sebarang sedetik saja. Mata gelap seniornya mengarah pada tangan kirinya yang masih memegang setang sepeda. Ia tidak terlihat akan membalas kalimat gadis itu.

Jelas Hina menganggap selama ini usaha pendekatan yang dilakukannya belum berhasil memberi pemahaman pada Akihiko.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan." Hina dengan berat hati mengeluarkan kalimat yang tidak ia inginkan, kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu.

Akihiko masih terpaku, namun pandangannya berganti pada punggung Hina yang perlahan menjauh.

Jelas sudah yang dikatakan temannya kemarin tidak sepenuhnya benar. Jika ia memang tidak begitu menyukai Hina, hatinya tidak akan sesesak sekarang.

Akihiko mengangkat satu kakinya yang tadinya masih menginjak tanah lembap pada pedalnya. Dengan sekali kayuhan, jari-jari roda berputar pelan mengikuti kendalinya.

Hina terkesiap ketika pemuda itu berhenti selangkah di depannya. Wajah teduh dan penuh senyum terkurung di irisnya. Hina pun tahu ia akan jatuh berkali-kali jika melihatnya, namun pesona itu tidak dapat ia tolak. Ia tidak bisa.

"Naiklah. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus. Kau bisa mendapat komik yang lebih banyak."

Mungkin ia masih belum bisa jujur pada dirinya dan ia tahu mengapa. Ia hanya perlu terbiasa dengan gadis itu hingga ia dapat menganggap gadis itu adalah bagian dari dirinya.

Bagian dari hatinya yang masih kosong.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_


End file.
